


Everything About Her

by TheKiller1227



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKiller1227/pseuds/TheKiller1227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Cato and Clove love about each other in a short little one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything About Her

**Cato**

He loves everything about her.

Her pale skin and green eyes

He loves her silky black hair, how he can just run his fingers through it

He loves how she can hit the target with a knife everything

He loves her sarcastic character

He loves her voice

He loves her smile

He loves how she isn't afraid to speak her mind

**Clove**

She loves everything about him, too

His smiles, his looks

How he stands up to anyone

His sweet side when he's around her and her only

His soft and passionate kisses

His voice

His blonde, spiky hair

When they lay together on her bed an he whispers random sweet nothing's in her ear

How he can tell when she's upset

His bear hugs

How he makes her feel safe

His sword skills

His love for her and how he isn't afraid of showing it to the world

 


End file.
